the magician
by shikasgirl10
Summary: AU. Felicity just found out who her father was. what will she do with this knowledge. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. The CW does, which is an awesome show by the way. **

**AN:I've had a bad day today so I just sat down and wrote this out. It is an AU, I don't know if I will continue it. It's up to the readers, writing this made me feel slightly better. So I hope you enjoy it. Just FYI she is angry in this chapter and might be out of character a little bit. **

Felicity and Donna left QC after Ray gave her the day off to spend it with her mother. They drove to a cafe for a late breakfast. They ended up sitting at a table in the back, while they were ordering food Felicity was watching her mother. The look on her face is like she wants to tell Felicity something, but doesn't know how to do it, the waiter left and Felicity asked her Mother "What do you want to tell me?" Donna looked at her "why would you say that." she stated. Felicity sighed "the look on your face." Felicity answered. Donna bit her lip then said " we are in a good place?" Felicity nodded 'What is up with her' she thought. "Your Father...' Donna paused, Felicity tensed 'He left because he went home." she continued. Felicity's eyes got squinty and her voice got lower " He was married." she stated. " Felicity please you have to understand. " "Understand Understand! You had an affair with a married man! How am I suppose to take it!" Felicity interrupted her. Donna looked like she was about to cry, "I believe he had a son. He should be older then you." Felicity's hand hit the table "I have an older brother and you chose now to tell me!" she yelled not caring that the people at the cafe are staring. Donna pulled something out of her purse. She placed what looked like a picture on the table, " Here's a picture of him with you when you where 4. you can look at it if you want." she said. Felicity picked up the picture and turned it around and saw herself being held by non other Malcolm Merlyn. Felicity stood up from the table, " I can't handle this right now!" she said grabbing her purse and taking the picture with her when she left her mother at the cafe.

Felicity sat her spot at the foundry staring at the picture her mother gave her, ' I have a brother and a little sister. What am I going to do? I can't just go up to my sister and say he I'm your sister.' she thought. She heard noises on the stairs she knew who it was so she didn't look up. "Hey don't you have work or something?" Oliver said. she looked up at him. "Had the day off to spend it with my mother before she left." she stated. Oliver tilted his head " Then why are you here?" he asked. " She landed something big on me and I couldn't handle it at the moment." she responded. He walked over to her and leaned against the desk " What?" he asked. " Who my father was...' she paused and took a breath ' he left us because he was married Oliver. I have an older brother that's your age and a little sister. That was just too much for me to take in Oliver." she continued. She looked at his face for a reaction, "Wow. Do you know who he is? " he asked. She nodded, "I believe he lives here in Starling, I don't want to know just yet." she said. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder "then we'll take it one step at a time." he said with a smile. She smiled back even though she wasn't feeling it or that it didn't reach her eyes. Oliver walked away to go do something and Felicity went back to looking at the picture she hide from him.

The patrol that night went smoothly nothing to bad, Felicity was finishing up a search for herself. She needed to know exactly where Malcolm was before she did something stupid. she found him in a very nice building complex. She sent the address to her phone then exited out of her search. "Hey Blondie you there?" Roy asked her, she looked up from her phone and smiled at him. " Hey you guys are back." she said "Ya, and I believe it's time to call it a night." Oliver said. Felicity stood up after shutting down her computers "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have some business to take care of." she said grabbing her purse and heading to the stairs. Oliver looked at her "Want me to come" he asked knowing what that business is. She smiled at him " No, I'm not going to do anything. I just want to see okay." she told him and she climbed the stairs. Felicity entered Verdant and saw Thea working on something at the bar, she quietly slipped out before Thea saw her. 'I'm not ready for that step yet.' she thought getting into her car. Felicity drove all the way to the complex and headed outside. She noted that there wasn't much security for this place. She entered a main room and she was greeted with a voice saying " Ms. Felicity Smoak what do I owe the pleasure." she turned around really fast and came face to face with Malcolm Merlyn.

"I'm not here for Arrow business, I'm here for personal reasons." she told him flat-out. He tilted his head "Personal reasons?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes and everything she has been holding in for years came to the surface, " Was I not good enough for you. Did you not love me. I would've gone with you if you said back a bag. I didn't care if you didn't want to be with my mother any more, but you could've taken me with you. I know my mother wasn't rich, but still!" she yelled at him. He just stared at her both of them not knowing Thea was there listening, "Donna is your mother? " he asked. She nodded, " You have to understand, my wife and I were having a rough patch. Your mother was just a fling, I know I should've taken you with me. Tommy would've loved to have a little sister. I was coming back to get you but Rebecka die and I just went off the deep end." He walked closer to her " let me make it up to you now, you coming here means want a relationship." he added. "I do. Teach me, teach me like you taught Thea. I know that you did, teach me because he won't. He thinks I'm safer behind a computer in a lair." she told him. Thea stepped out of the shadows they both looked up at her approach, she placed her hands on her hips " I think we can teach her right dad." she said. Malcolm smiled at both his daughter feeling like he is the luckiest man in all of Starling. Felicity's phone rang she looked at who was calling. "It's Oliver." she stated, "Answer it. Tell him you are okay." Malcolm said. She answered her phone " Hey Oliver, Ya I'm good. Yes I'll be going home soon.' she listen for a bit ' yes I'll see you tomorrow." she ended her call. "Tracer?" he asked, "Disabled or to him it looks like I'm home." Felicity answered him. He smiled "Let's get started." He said and they did.


	2. Author Note

**AN: So I have re-wrote a lot of chapters for this story. I have finally got it to where I want it. So later today I will post chapter 2, just FYI I made the story a cross over it is not posted as such because it has more than one crossover. You will have to guess, Spoiler for the story I made Felicity have a cousin come to town. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, The CW does. If I did then Tommy would still be alive. **

**AN: This is an AU. Well I've read my reviews guess people want me to continue. So I guess I will. I rewrote this chapter out of the fact that I was upset about the ending of last week's episode. So bear in mind I am upset. **

_Flashbacks_

_ Felicity walked out of the senators' building in D.C. to her rented car that will take her back to her hotel. She had a few days till she had to be in Central City and before her team realize she didn't go there first. She took the elevator to the penthouse courtesy of her Father, she turned on the TV and watched the Senator make a speech on how he will be working closely with S.H.I.E.L.D and how his brother was a part of HYDRA. She turned off the TV ordered room service and laid down on the bed to wait out the storm that is brewing. A few days later when she was packing her bag to leave she got a phone call from a blocked number. She answered it, "Yes" she waited for a reply. " I'll see you in a bit." she said then hung up, she grabbed her bag and left the hotel room to a waiting car. _

**Present (weeks later I think. my timeline might be off.) **

Felicity picked herself and her sword up off the floor. She charged Malcolm he blocked when she swung at him. Pushing her back she stumbles, but regained her balance, he went for the attack. She ducked then swung up hitting his sword out of his hand, she placed the tip of her sword to his throat. "Well done, now let's see your hand to hand." he said, she threw her sword away bring her arms up to block his punch. Then the fight begins, they are evenly matched till he hits her blind spot and goes down. She gets up from the ground ignoring his outstretched hand and walked over to the bench she placed her towel and water on. He followed her " We need to work on your blind spot." he said, she nodded taking a drink from her water. She lowered the bottle and looked at him " what?" he asked, "Did you kill her? Did you kill Sara?" She asked. He reached out and touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes "No, I did not kill Sara." he answered her. Before she could respond her phone goes off she picked it up and read that it was a blocked number. "Who is it?" Malcolm asked, she shook her head and walked away from him 'only one person would call me with a blocked number." she thought to herself "Hello" she answered Malcolm watched her getting ready to leave. "You're where?" she asked the person on the phone replied "Here Starling. Are you ok?" she asked. She waited for a response " Stay I'll be right there." she said then hung up, "Are you all right?" Malcolm asked as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Ya, I'm okay a cousin from my mom's side is here.' she paused and looked at him the concerned father look on his face. ' don't worry I can handle myself I have a good teacher." she added. He smiled as he watched her leave.

Felicity had driven to the store to pick up some supplies. She walked into the store grabbed a cart, after she got the medical supplies she headed to the food part of the store. She just skipped over the veggies cause she cousin doesn't need it, just protein. She put four big cartons of milk in the cart, six big bottles o water into the cart. She also grabbed a jar of protein powder that she saw her cousin drink before, then she headed to the meat department. She skipped the white meat and went straight for the red meat. She put prime ribs, ribs, steak in the cart. While she was doing that she didn't notice Captain Lance and Laurel were heading her way, "Hey dad, is that Felicity?' Laurel asked. Her father looked up "Yes." he said then looked at her cart. "Wow that's a full cart." he stated as they walked over to her "Hey Felicity" Laurel said. Felicity jumped then turned around, " Hello Captain Lance, Laurel" she said placing a package of meat she was holding into her cart. Captain Lance looked at into the cart and Laurel looked at Felicity who was avoiding her eyes. "That's a lot of groceries Ms. Smoak." he said, "Ya, have to stock up you know." Felicity stated. Laurel stepped closer to Felicity "Are you okay? Something's wrong isn't?" Laurel asked in a whisper. Felicity gave her a look like don't. "If there's something wrong Ms. Smoak you can come to me." Captain Lance told her. "I know, well I have to go." Felicity said taking her cart and leaving them. "Something's up dad." Laurel said Lance nodded.

Felicity pulled up to her condo saw that her lights were on. She had gotten out of her car walked to the back seat to grab the bags. Her front door opened and an Asian woman with a scared face walked out towards her and took half of the bags and Felicity grabbed the other half. Both of them walked inside together setting the bags on the table she turned and watched the Asian woman lock her door all the locks. "She goes by Agent 33. She doesn't remember her name." a male voice said behind her. She turned to her sofa she placed her hands on her hips at what she saw, "Grant Douglas Ward you are bleeding on my couch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, The CW does. I don't own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters. wish I did then maybe some of the outcomes would be different. **

**AN: Spoiler SHIELD will be coming into this chapter. And Ward is going to get out of being hunted by them and the Government. Oh and I rewrote this chapter now it has more plot twist. so be prepared to be shocked. **

Grant smiled a pained smile at her. He stood and walked to the kitchen "You went shopping." he stated watching Agent 33 pull stuff out of bags. He picked up the protein container, "You remembered." he said. She snorted and started putting things away Agent 33 tossed him the bag with medical supplies. He walked over to the counter top and sat down on the bar stool there. He took off his shirt set it on the surface he spread out the supplies and then unwrapped the blood soaked bandage around him and let them fall to the floor. He started to take off the cloth squares on the wounds a small trash can was placed next to him, he looked up to Felicity smiling at him the she turned towards Agent 33. " So are you hungry? I can make you something or we can eat the take-out food I have in the fridge." she said in general. Agent 33 looked at him he nodded, " Take-out is fine" Agent 33 answered her. Felicity walked over to the fridge and pulled out the take out "You can use my bathroom, clean up, change clothes I think we're the same size." Felicity said directed at Agent 33. Agent 33 let the room and went down the hall.

Felicity looked at him she tilted her head, "What?" she asked . "Thank you." he said, "For what?" "For Agent 33, the less Federal Guards, taking my side and helping me." he said in a soft voice. She walked over to him slowly afraid she'll startle him. When she got to him she started to clean his wounds like she did every night for Oliver and Diggle. "She felt him wince, 'Oh Grant.' she thought. "Grant, you're my brother I'll always chose your side, and I grew up with them too.' she paused and picked up some ointment ' we were sloppy they have evidence that there was more people involved." she added. He looked at her, "I know, but you should be okay you only messed with the tape." he told her. She wrapped him up again then handed him his shirt. " But I didn't stop you from killing him." she looked into his eyes "And damn it I helped you make him dig up the well and beat him." she added grabbing the trash can forcibly and walked into the kitchen. "Actually you didn't beat him, you shot him with an arrow." Grant stated she turned and glared at him. They heard the shower start "At least she's comfortable here." she stated heading back to the kitchen and started to heat up the food. Grant put his shirt on and watched her 'I'm the oldest I should be protecting her not the other way around.' he thought , "Hey." he said she turned and faced him. "Ya." she said, "I think I'm done, I'm just so tired Lissy. Will Donna take me back, will mom take me back." he said in a broken voice. She walked to him and took his hand "Yes, mom will take you back. She told me when she visited one of her greatest regrets was letting her sister adopt you." she told him. She sat down opposite him and grabbed her tablet and looked him up. " Well someone whipped you from existence, so you can just go back to your original last name." she said, looking up at him. "Oh I found dad, he's here in Starling' she paused and watched his face 'we had a brother named Tommy. We have a sister , her name is Thea. She'll love you." she continued. Grant fought the tears in his eyes, "I want to meet them." he told her. " I can do that." she said as Agent 33 walked back into the room wearing a pair of purple pjs. Felicity smiled at her when she walked into the kitchen to eat. An hour later Agent 33 was asleep on the sofa, Felicity was messing with her tablet, Grant was watching them and he felt safe and comfortable for the first time in a long time. Felicity's phone started to ring, he looked at the caller and saw it was Oliver he smirked picked it up and answered it.

"Hello" Oliver heard a male voice answered on the other end. Oliver placed his finger to his lips putting the phone on speaker setting it down on the table. "Hello" the voice said again, everyone gave Oliver a look like talk. "Hello this is Oliver is Felicity there?" Oliver answered. "She's a little busy at the moment can I take a messages?" the man asked. Oliver looked at Dig, Laurel, and Roy. Laurel mouthed 'Told you' "hold on a sec." the man said. They heard muffled voices "Felicity said she knows that she is late, she'll be there in 20 and stop doing your paranoid judgy thing. She knows you're doing, and be nice. " he said Diggle laughed so did Roy and Laurel smirked. Oliver gritted his teeth and said "I'll see her soon." They hung up, Oliver turned and faced everyone "What?" he snapped. 'Why does she have a guy answering her phone?' he thought to himself. "You're being judgy." Roy said heading up the stairs, "Where are you going?" Oliver asked "Up stairs." Roy retorted and left.

Thea watched Roy walk in and headed to the office, she didn't flinch when Malcolm came up behind her. "You shouldn't be here." she said. " You get a call from you sister to talk, I want to know what." he said. They watched Felicity walk in with a 6'1 man dark hair well built. Out of the corner of their eye they saw Oliver charge her. "Wait." Malcolm said. "Who the hell is this?" Oliver demanded. "Oliver just listen." Felicity said, he crossed his arms "I've lied to you, my mom's lied to you." she said. "Donna lied to me she loves me." Oliver stated. Felicity sighed "This is Grant, he's my brother. Twin brother." she said. "Twin brother..." Oliver started before Grant held up his hand. "Ya twin, Donna can vouch. When our father left mom went on a bender and left us at her sister's house with her husband and two kids. Mom came back after a year or so, her sister convinced her that she couldn't take care of the both of us and kept me. I'm here for my sister, my family. I'm hoping you and I don't have any problems." Grant said. Oliver held out his hand "Oliver Queen nice to meet you." Oliver said. Grant took his hand and shook "Grant Ward nice to meet you as well." Grant said. Oliver paused "Wait your family's.." "Yes, the modern day Kennedy family." Grant said cutting Oliver off. Thea looked at Malcolm with wide eyes, Malcolm puts his finger to his lips. "What do you do for a living?" Oliver asked, "I used to be a specialist in S.H.I.E.L.D. Then that went down, so I went underground.' he paused and leaned into Oliver. ' I ran into some trouble getting here, she patched me up. I don't want to freak her out but I feel blood seeping through. She didn't tell me S.H.I.E.L.D knows all." Grant whispered. "What did he whisper?" Thea asked Malcolm, he shrugged his shoulder. They watched Oliver reach out his hand and touched Grant chest, then pulled back his hand and saw blood. "Dad is that blood." Thea demanded. "Yes." Malcolm said. "How many?" Oliver asked "Three." Grant responded. Oliver nodded, "Wait here, Felicity and I will be right back." Oliver stated and he and Felicity left. Grant watched them leave, he took it as an opportunity to survey the warehouse. He sensed someone behind him, but it didn't feel hostile. He turned and got an arms full of a teenage girl. He winced when she hugged him, but he hugged her back anyway. She felt the wince and pulled back "I'm sorry." she said. "It's okay. Thea Queen right." he stated. "Yes" she answered, he looked behind her "I guess he left?" he asked. She looked behind her "I guess he did. Come on." she said grabbing his hand and dragged him to the bar. They both sat down she smiled at him "I want to get to know you, tell me everything. No secrets I can handle it." she stated. Grant shook his head and started to tell her.

Oliver and Felicity walked down the stairs into the foundry , Felicity walked over to her computers where Laurel was standing. "So who's the cutie?" Laurel asked, "My brother, his name is Grant." Felicity answered. "We're twins." Felicity added, they all looked at Oliver. "Dig." was all he said, "Ya, Oliver." Dig responded. "Used to be S.H.I.E.L.D specialist." Oliver said. "Have a cousin in S.H.I.E.L.D or use to since it fell. Specialist goes on missions alone, neutralize the threat. Normally don't work well with others. "Diggle explained. "He was on a team before it fell, he said there was a teammate I would've gotten along with." Felicity added. Oliver turned and faced her " did you tell him my secret" he asked. "No! What did he whisper to you?" she said a little loudly. " He's bleeding through his bandages." Oliver stated, before Felicity could respond Oliver grabbed his bow and aimed it at a figure in the shadows. Malcolm Merlyn stepped out of the shadow and into the light, "What do you want?" Oliver demanded. Malcolm ignored him and addressed Felicity "Your mother lied to me. She told me he had died in his sleep." You left, she was hurt and wanted to hurt you!" She yelled. Oliver lowered his bow, "She separated you two, and let that family raise him." Malcolm said in a raised voice." I don't want to have this conversation right now!" she snapped, "Not an option." he demanded. "What , If you knew about him, where you going to swoop in and save him." her voice got louder. "I may not be the world's greatest father but I was never abusive physically or verbally." he stated taking a deep breath. Felicity turned away from him and Laurel put her hand on Felicity's shoulder and glared at Malcolm. Felicity started to shake like she was crying.

Oliver looked between Malcolm and Felicity, he watched Laurel hug Felicity. "You're her father." Oliver said more than asked, "Yes, and yes she was going to tell you, but I believe she planned to do it quietly. I guess she ruined that." Malcolm stated. "You think!" Laurel snapped, 'damn, she's crying. I'm going to have to fix this.' Oliver thought to himself. "Grant will work with us if he wants to. Him and I are built the same, so if I have to be somewhere he can fill in and vice versa." Oliver said. Felicity lets go of Laurel and faced him, "He brought a friend, she needs help. She wore some tech that disguised her as someone else for under cover. She got hit with a lamp and got electrocuted now she is stuck looking like the other person. I don't know how to help her." Felicity said. Malcolm looked at her "I can fix that, the government is hunting him aren't they." he said, she nodded. Laurel stepped forward, " I think I can fix that, but that would involve Malcolm, Felicity, Thea, and Grant sitting down with me and a witness. Bear in mind Malcolm I am only doing this for Tommy, Felicity, and Thea not you." Laurel said. "How?" Diggle asked, Laurel faced Dig "Legally, weather he is illeginamate or not. Grant is the oldest living male heir to Merlyn Global. I assume he was born first." she said looking at Felicity. Felicity nodded, Laurel looked back at the others " Which means all three of them will have to come out. The press will eat it up, and if Oliver is behind them they'll eat it up even more." Laurel added. 'that could work, and Tommy would want this. One big happy family.' Oliver thought. "Captain Lance should be a witness along with myself to be safe." Oliver commented, "My dad will do it and Felicity you need to let Palmer know so he isn't blindsided." Laurel said. "Where is Grant?" Diggle asked wanting to meet him. "Talking to Thea, she was there when Felicity confronted me, so she knows Felicity is her sister and she heard your conversation upstairs." Malcolm said. "I'll talk to Lyla and Waller, for some reason Waller does not like S.H.I.E.L.D." Dig said. "Tell her if she has trouble I have something on S.H.I.E.L.D they don't want the Avengers to know about." Felicity said. Dig nodded and left, the other left shortly after.

Skye pounded her fists on the desk, "What's wrong?" Hunter asked. "I can't find him, it's like her disappeared." She stated. Coulson walked down the stairs to where his team is, "Stop looking for Ward." he said. "Everyone looked at him "Why Coulson?" May asked. He looked at her "A.R.G.U.S" was all he said "Why the hell would Waller tell you to stop." May demanded. "When she has a hacker who has S.H.I.E.L.D files that could cause problems for us." he stated. Skye scoffed "Please a hacker.". "Skye she is better than you, she created a super virus that took control of an entire city, and she taught Miles all he knows just not all she knows. She is also Ward's sister, twin sister." Coulson told her. "So let me get this straight Ward went running to his sister for help who in turned went to A.R.G.U.S for help." Hunter said. Coulson nodded "We're screwed." Mack stated. "No we are not screwed it's just a setback." Coulson said. Skye typed away at the computer "Umm DC" she said. They all looked at her then at the computer screen. She had brought up Ward's birth certificate. " Grant Douglas Barnes, Mother: Donna Barnes; Father: Malcolm Merlyn. Twin: Felicity Megan Barnes." May read out loud. "That's going to be a problem, and who wants to be the one to tell Captain America." Mack said. "That explains why Garrett busted him out of juvie." Fitz's said in an I told you so voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or SHIELD. That would be pretty awesome if I did. **

**AN: Sorry it took so long I had writers block. I started this chapter before the season finale so Thea's code name is different **

Maria and Pepper were in Pepper's office going over paper work and talking about their lives at Avengers tower. "My god. How could they have not killed each other yet?" Maria asked. "Well they like each other, and Steve keeps them in line." Pepper answered her. Unnoticed by them across the street is someone watching them through binoculars, and they can be heard with the bugs that the person planted in the room. "So heard anything from your old S.H.I.E.L.D friends?" Pepper asked, Maria tilted her head "Now why would I hear from them." Maria stated. "Cause I know you, and you wouldn't want to lose track of people you care about." Pepper responded. "Well, I heard a few things, things that might benefit Steve knowing." Maria said as she set down the file she was reading. Pepper perked up at that, before she could comment on it the sound of breaking glass could be heard from behind them. Maria turned around and Pepper looked over Maria's shoulder to see a woman dressed in a female version of the League of Assassins outfit, a black domino mask, hood down, her short brown hair showing. Holding a bow with a knocked arrow in it and pointing at them. "Maria Hill, tell me where to find Nick Fury." the woman demanded in a distorted voice that was made by an ear piece. Pepper tried to keep her cool, while Maria tried to assess the situation. "He is in the DC cemetery, in plot 5 row 16." Maria answered. The woman smirked, "Really now, that's not what I hear. Maria." she stated as she pulled back the string of her bow and aimed it a Pepper. "Don't! Okay, we can talk about this Miss... What's your name?" Maria asked. "I'm Cheshire , I'll find the playground myself." Cheshire said shooting the arrow behind Pepper's head. "You missed." Maria said, "I never miss." Cheshire said the wall behind them exploded and Cheshire jumped out the window on to a zip line and disappeared.

Tony was pacing back and forth in Pepper's office in a slight angry way. "Tony I am all right." Pepper said. Tony looked at Natasha who was looking at Clint who was studying the arrow that was shot at the wall. "Explosive arrow, their meant for distractions for escapes. Whoever shot this has good taste. " Clint said standing up, Steve walked over and took it from Clint. "Her code name is Cheshire, but her real name is Thea Queen, she is the half sister of Felicity Barnes, whose mother is Donna Barnes daughter of Rebecca Barnes. Her father is Malcolm Merlyn, but S.H.I.E.L.D knew him as the Magician. He trained her in the League of Assassins way, her brother is Grant Ward or Grant Barnes twins to be exact." Maria told them. Steve rounded on her " And you didn't seem fit to tell me Bucky's sister had kids or grandkids. " He snapped, Maria looked away "She has three grandkids still living, that really matter. They all live in the same city and are friends' she paused and looked into Steve's eyes ' Don't Steve, you can't get involved with this. You are too emotionally involved. It could compromise you and hurt them, and yes there has been Intel that the Winter Soldier's whereabouts are near them." She added. Steve punched the wall "Damn it Hill, I needed to know about them. If he is anywhere near them then HYDRA will not be far behind." Steve yelled. Tony looked between them and didn't like the way that Steve was looking. "Okay, we need to calm down and think for a moment." Tony said. Steve rounded on him " Calm down, calm down. Do have any idea how it feels to not to be able to protect the people you care about!" Steve shouted. Tony glared " Yes I do Steven! I think that every day, thinking what if I wake up one morning and their not there. So I do know what it's like." Tony yelled at him. Pepper stepped between the two of them "Okay, I have to go to Starling for a meeting with Ray Palmer, his vice president is Felicity. Would you like to go with me as my body guard and meet her in a professional capacity?" Pepper asked Steve. Steve looked at her, "Yes, I want to meet all of them if I can. Or at least see them." Steve said in a venerable voice. Pepper nodded "Let's go then I leave in 30 and I don't think it takes you that long to pack."Pepper said. Her and Steve left her office and headed back to the tower.

Felicity was biting her nails and pacing, Ward watched her from his seat at her desk. "You are going to wear a hole in the floor." He stated, Felicity stopped and glared at him "Do you have any idea who is coming here? It is up to me for a possible merger with the company and I'm so nervous." she said. Ward sighed "Lissy you are going to be great just turn on the family charm and woe them.' he paused ' So, I have a date with Laurel Lance tonight to discuss paper work. what do I wear?" he asked. She looked at him "Nice clothes, be yourself and remember that this dinner is about business not pleasure." Felicity stated. She froze when she heard the elevator. They both looked through the glass wall and saw Palmer walk in with Pepper Potts and muscular blond guy right behind him. Ward tensed knowing who the blond guy was. Felicity noticed Ward tensed so she kept herself on guard, she watched them enter her office. She smiled as she brushed her shoulder length black hair behind her ear. She stepped forward and held out her hand " Hello I'm Felicity Barnes, it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Potts." she said, Pepper took her hand and shook it " Call me Pepper, and it's nice to meet you as well. I have heard a lot of great things about you." Pepper said. Felicity laughed it " Oh please I'm not that great or special." "Yes you are." Everyone turned towards the blonde man,.

Felicity smiled at him "Hello and your name is?" she asked, Steve shook his head " My name is not important Ma'ma."he said. "Okay,' she turned to Pepper ' are you ready for the tour of the R&D department." she asked. Pepper nodded and Felicity lead Palmer and Pepper out of the room. When they got to their destination, Steve couldn't help but smile proudly as Felicity explained all the things that went over his head. When the tour was done Palmer lead them back upstairs to a conference room. As they sat down a man brought them coffee, the man tripped and one of the coffees spilt on Felicity's hand. She didn't even flinch at the hot liquid she just brushed it off, telling them that she was okay. Steve tilted his head at that, ' the coffee was hot I saw the steam. How can she not feel it?' he thought to himself. Pepper, Palmer, and Felicity stood up shook hands and him and Pepper left to their hotel. "So what did you think of her?" Pepper asked. Steve smiled, " She was wonderful Pepper, and I think the man that was sitting at her desk was her brother. They've got the Barnes eyes. Rebecca and Bucky had the same eyes." Steve said. Pepper smiled at that, "Felicity sounds like a wonderful person, with a kind heart." she told Steve. Steve looked out the window at the city passing by wondering what he can do for them without them knowing.

Felicity and Grant walked down the stairs into the foundry as was greeted by the Team. Diggle turned and faced them, "Ready to suit up Ward?" He asked. Ward nodded and walked over to the case that held the Arrow's costume in it. Oliver has been gone for a while now presumed dead, Ward and Diggle have taken to switching off being the Arrow. As Ward got dressed he asked Diggle. "What are we dealing with tonight?" Diggle looked at Ward and Laurel who were dressed and ready to go. "Well there is chatter on that HYDAR network thing Felicity built to spy on them that Captain America is in town. They're thinking that if he is here that the Winter Soldier is here cause they know that he is looking for him. Kill two birds with one stone." Diggle responded. Laurel put on her mask Ward followed suit, " Want us to kindly ask him to leave?" she asked. Ward walked over to his sister, "I'll do it. He's mine and Felicity's Uncle's best friend." he said, Felicity looked up at him "Don't scare Pepper, I like her." Felicity said. Ward nodded grabbing the bow and arrows plus the keys to the motorcycle and head out the secret entrance Laurel followed. They got on the motorcycle and started to ride towards the hotel that Captain America is staying at, "So, how's Kara liking ARGUS?" Laurel asked. "She likes it. She has someone to give her orders. A purpose in life." Ward answered her. They pulled up to the back of the hotel, they quietly entered the hotel and headed for the room Felicity was directing them too.

Steve was sitting in his room eating room service with Pepper before she headed off to her room for bed. He heard someone enter the room he got so fast Pepper didn't even think was sitting at all. He turned and saw the Arrow and a blonde woman in leather standing next to him. "What do you want?" Steve asked Arrow stepped forward " You need to leave this city." Arrow said, "Why?" Steve asked. "Your presents here has brought HYDRA. They know you are looking for the Winter Soldier. They believe since you are here that he is here. Since you are my Uncle's Best Friend this is a curtsey call, I can't protect my sister if more than just a handful is in the city." The Arrow stated. Steve eyes got wide,' No, they followed me have been following me. 'Steve thought as the Arrow and the Woman headed for the window. He watched the Arrow shoot an arrow and the two of them zip lined out of there. From her spot Pepper asked " What are you going to do Steve?" Steve looked at her, "I'm sending you home, and then I'm bringing in Sam and Natasha.' he paused and took a deep breath 'Tell Tony not to worry but I'm going dark, Sam and Natasha will know how to get a hold of me when they get here." Steve said, he headed to where he left his bag and started to pack. Pepper left for her room, Steve picked up his phone and called Sam. "Hey I need you in Starling." was all Steve said when the phone was answered. "Okay, I am invited to a wedding there. I'll just come early and surprise them." Sam answered. They hung up and Steve thought about his next move. " I think it's time to see the youngest Barnes." Steve said out loud to himself.


End file.
